Secrets of the Scroll/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of ' animated short, Secrets of the Scroll. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the short's writer, Paul McEvoy. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. ''Secrets of the Scroll'' short begins with a corner shot view of the exterior of the Hall of Warriors. The camera slowly moves down along the stairs. The camera then follows the path of a green leaf flying in the wind. The leaf flies inside the village market and covers the eyes of one of the merchants, leading to a chain reaction of chaos. Oogway narrates until Shifu is introduced and also right before the short ends. Oogway: Who knows the way of the universe? Where and when a raindrop might fall? How strongly a wind will blow? of the merchants loses control over his wheelbarrow after being blinded by a leaf. Another merchant, Merchant #1, tosses a plate of lotus root with a knife stuck to it into the air - as he avoids being hit by a rolling barrel – and then catches it with ease. '' '''Merchant #1:' Whoa! I’ll get it. Yeah! Whoa! merchant, Merchant #2, has his head covered by a falling lantern - caused by Merchant #1’s knife flying in the air. Merchant #2: Come on, pal. #2 accidentally hits a box of radishes. A radish falls from the box and keeps rolling down until it stops in front of Po. Oogway: Is it all just an accident? Or could it be destiny? child is seen holding action figures of the Furious Five as he passes behind Po. Child #1: Yay, this is awesome! picks up the radish and cleans the dirt off it. Po: Nice! Radish. is interrupted from eating the radish when he hears Mr. Ping’s voice. Mr. Ping: Po! Help! Help me! quickly rushes into the noodle shop, knocking over the tables of a few customers along the way. Po: Sorry. Excuse me. Coming through! enters the kitchen door. Dad! I’ll protect you from that… pen? Mr. Ping: I need you to autograph your stuff! Po: Stuff? Mr. Ping: Business has doubled since I turned your bedroom into a gift shop. Po: Gift shop? Mr. Ping: Dragon Warrior souvenirs with every purchase. Po: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re selling my stuff? Mr. Ping: Oh no no no no. child stands on top of the kitchen counter, receiving his food order and a Dragon Warrior souvenir. Child #2: Oh boy, thank you! Mr. Ping: I’m giving it away! Po: What?! What about my Furious Five figures? Where are they? Mr. Ping: I put them in the box over there. Po: This box?! box appears to be empty. Mr. Ping: Uh… whoops. yells dramatically. Po: No! bumps his head against the wall as he cries. No. Mr. Ping: I’m sorry, Po. Po: Dad, they’re handmade scale replicas with Kung Fu action! Ping rubs his wings together in guilt. I made them the day I fell in love with Kung Fu. I have to find them! bumps against the kitchen door. Ow! Mr. Ping: Po! It was an accident! Po: Where are they? camera is in birds-eye view, showing Po searching inside every shop cart and every house nearest to him. Oogway: Accident? Or destiny? Little does Po know that it was just such an accident that brought the Furious Five together all those years ago. camera follows a leaf flying in the wind. This is the story of how the Five came to be. leaf covers the camera. Events from ten years ago are now shown in 2D animation. The scene cuts to Shifu and Tigress training outside of the Training Hall. Shifu: Straighten up! Tigress: Yes, Master Shifu. shifts a part of Tigress’ body after every ensuing command, progressively making her mimic his stance. Shifu: Wider! Lower stance. Hold your ground. Steady! Strong! Chin up! This is the way of Kung Fu. is shown sitting in front of the Training Hall, drinking tea as he watches the two train. Oogway: I can’t even tell them apart. Shifu: Focus! Control! blinks from the sight of leaves flying in the wind, quickly glances at her hyperactive tail, quickly flexes her ears, and growls as she quickly shows her teeth. Tigress then nervously looks at Shifu. ''Control! ''pupils constrict. Tigress extends a palm instead of a fist. Tigress growls and then leaps into the air to break the leaves into tiny pieces. Oogway: Ah… there she is. lands on all fours with ease. Tigress’ pupils dilate back to normal. Shifu: What are you doing?! That’s not proper form! This is not control! And stand on your feet! Tigress: I’m sorry, master! I—I don’t know what got into me. I won’t let it happen again. Shifu: I wish I could believe that. sighs in disappointment. 100 laps. Tigress: Yes, Master Shifu. Shifu: Higher knees! Tigress: Yes, Master Shifu! walks to the Training Hall and sits near Oogway. Oogway: She wants to make you proud. Shifu: Well, maybe I could be proud if she was doing the correct form. breaks a teacup as it is handed to him by a servant. Oogway: Your form. Shifu: Is there another kind? breaks another teacup. Oogway: Shifu, an acorn can only become the mighty oak. Not a cherry tree. You must let her grow into what she will be. dog man runs and stops in front of Shifu and Oogway. Mongrel: Master Oogway! Master Shifu! stops Mongrel from falling on the ground by holding him up. Shifu: Master Mongrel! What is it? Mongrel: He’s coming! A giant of a warrior. scene cuts to a burning village and its villagers running away from a boar man. He calls himself… Boar. Boar: I am Boar! Mongrel: He’s unstoppable! scene cuts to Boar holding an ox man by his horns in submission. Boar: I am unstoppable! Mongrel: He’s invincible! Boar: I am invis… insiv… I am Boar! covers the camera by throwing the ox man to the camera. The scene cuts back to Shifu and Mongrel. Mongrel: He’s defeating the masters one by one. He’s heading this way. Shifu, only you can stop him. scene cuts to Mr. Ping’s noodle shop. Mr. Ping: Some boar has destroyed the north road. So, I have to go get vegetables in the south. And now, while I’m gone, you’re the chef. Po: Alright! Don’t worry, Dad. I’ve watched you cook like 1,000 times. I’ll be good at cheffing. Uh, cheffering. Mr. Ping: Oh, I almost forgot. Goodbye. anticipates a hug from his dad, but instead his dad walks in the kitchen and sheds tears as he looks around. I’ll miss you. I’ll be back soon. Ping looks back at Po. Now, don’t forget. Before you open, sweep the sidewalks, wipe down the tables, and pass out the menus. Po: Sweep, wipe, pass out. Like every day. Don’t worry, Dad. I got this. Go. Mr. Ping: Okay, bye! Mr. Ping leaves with his wheelbarrow, all the menus fly into the wind from Po’s hands. Po: Oh no! camera shows one of the menus flying towards the Jade Palace. Well… that’s done. scene cuts to Oogway meditating on his staff above the waters of the Moon Pool. He catches a menu with his fingertips. The scene then cuts to Shifu’s fist destroying stone blocks that are manually moved on a conveyer belt by a servant. Shifu: That boar will be here by morning, but I’ve dealt with his kind before. is shown standing behind Shifu, mimicking his punching stance. I hold my ground. Steady. Strong. appears behind Tigress. Oogway: He’s been at this all day, hasn’t he? Tigress: Yes! He’s amazing. I’ll never be like him. quickly glances at Tigress’ hyperactive tail. Tigress steps on it to stop it from moving. Oogway: No, you won’t. walks up to Shifu. Shifu, there’s a matter of the utmost importance. Shifu: What could be more important than preparing for battle? Oogway: Food! shows Shifu a menu. Let’s order in. scene cuts to Po chopping ingredients in front of a bored-looking servant. The background shows Po wasting ingredients and already making a mess inside the kitchen. Po: Chop, chop, chop. Ow! I know I put it around here somewhere. Oh! The spices, right. lifts a boiling pot of noodles on the kitchen counter. So, uh, what do all day up there at the, uh— sneezes as he shakes pepper into the pot. Jade Palace? Servant #1: Kung Fu. Po: Thank you. Bless you too. Servant #1: No. No. Kung Fu. Po: Oh, yeah, Kung Fu. That’s really neat… how you do the… Fu thing… with the… Kung. Servant #1: You have no idea what that is, do you? Po: No. No, I don’t. Servant #1: Well, I should get this back. servant leaves with the boiling pot of noodles. Po: Right! Yeah, of course. They’re gonna love it. Love it! scene cuts to a sickly green-skinned Shifu slouching on a chair. Shifu: What was… in that food? looks at a servant. Oogway: Please, fetch a doctor. attempts to whisper to Oogway. Tigress: He’s in no condition to fight that boar. Shifu: I can hear you. Oogway: Tigress is right. You need reinforcements. Tigress: Master, it would be an honor to fight for you. Shifu: No! You are not ready. laughs as Shifu’s face suddenly puffs up into a furball. Get me a scroll. writes on the scroll. This is a list of four warriors. hands the scroll to a servant. Find them in the Wang Fu village and hurry. Oogway: No. Send Tigress. Tigress: Master, I won’t disappoint you. nods at Shifu. Oogway: Mm. hands Tigress the scroll. Shifu: Be back before dawn. Do. Not. Fail me. Tigress: I will make you proud. Shifu: Hm. soon as Tigress runs out of the camera, Shifu suddenly has many pimples coming out of his face. The scene cuts to Mr. Ping coming in the kitchen with a bucket of vegetables. Mr. Ping: Po, did you hear? Some idiot cook poisoned Shifu. Po: What? tumbles down the stairs. Is he dead? Mr. Ping: Not yet, but he will be when they catch him. Po: No! I meant Shifu. Mr. Ping: Oh, no, he’s alive. Barely. places his hands on his head in guilt. So, how did you do? leans on the kitchen counter. Po: Oh, I’ve made a mess. Ping looks around the kitchen. Mr. Ping: Oh, that you did. Ah, my son the chef. I’m so proud. Po: Yeah, about the whole chef thing. Uh, maybe there’s something else I’d be good at. Ping hands Po a broom. Mr. Ping: Well, let’s see how good you are at cleaning up this mess. Po: Good thinking, Dad. immediately grabs a pen and starts writing different types of jobs on a scroll as the conversation continues. Clean things! I’d be a great cleaner. Ping laughs as he cleans the kitchen. Mr. Ping: You, a cleaner? I can’t even get you to take a bath. You’re funny. You should be a comedian. Po: A comedian! Uh huh, uh huh. Mr. Ping: Or a dancer. Po: Got it! Dancer. I can do graceful. Mr. Ping: You, graceful? Ping laughs in disbelief. I feel sick. Po: Then you need a doctor! I could be a doctor. Cleaner, comedian, dancer, doctor. Great! What else? Mr. Ping: An emperor. gasps in joy. Po: Can I? Mr. Ping: No! I was just kidding! Ping takes the scroll from Po. Po, your destiny is to become a chef… like me. Po: I can’t be a chef. I’m the one who poi… nted out that I can’t be a chef. Dad, I’m never gonna be like you. Ping gulps nervously. I just… I don’t know what I want to do. Mr. Ping: Hm. I know what you can do. Ping shoves the scroll back to Po. Take out the trash. scene cuts to Tigress running down the Jade Palace. She drops the scroll down the stairs as she accidentally paralyzes herself by stepping on one of Mantis’ acupuncture needles. Mantis: Uh, pardon me. I’m here to see Shifu. I’m the, uh, doctor. pulls out the needle from Tigress’ foot. Oh, sorry. gasps in fear. Tigress: The list! ignores Mantis as she runs after the scroll. Mantis: Okay, nice meeting you! scene cuts to the scroll bouncing from roof to roof until it stops on a gutter near the back side of the noodle shop. While Mr. Ping is in the kitchen, Po exits from the backdoor with a trash basket that contains a scroll. Mr. Ping: You have to know what you want to do in life. Otherwise, you gonna be the loser like that chef who poisoned Shifu. Right, Po? Po: Yeah, rub it in. kicks the trash basket in frustration. ''Ow! Ooh. Ooh. ''Po hops away from the camera, Tigress appears out of an alleyway and looks to her right, seeing a scroll on the floor. Tigress: Oh! picks up what she believes to be Shifu’s scroll and continues running. The scene cuts to another burning village and a gorilla man having his head buried into the ground as he fails to punch Boar. Boar: I am Boar! I am unstoppable! gorilla man talks in a muffled voice and points to the direction of the Jade Palace for Boar. Gorilla: Master Shifu. From the Jade Palace. He will stop you! Boar: Shifu? The Jade Palace. scene cuts to Shifu lying flat on his stomach on a table with a barf bucket. Shifu: Make it quick. I have a valley to defend. camera slowly moves up to show Mantis standing on top of him with his needles. Mantis: Acupuncture is a very precise art. Shifu: Have you ever done this before? laughs in joy. Mantis: No, you’re my first patient. Mantis stabs Shifu in the back with a needle, Shifu’s entire body turns red and puffs up. ''Whoa. That is weird. ''Mantis pulls out the needle, Shifu deflates and flies around like a balloon. Oogway laughs as he crashes. The scene cuts to Tigress walking to the entrance of the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. She opens the scroll and reads the first name. Tigress: The Cleaner? It must be a codename. opens the door to see many rhinos training. She runs in front of them to talk to the four red panda men standing on a platform. Masters, the valley is in great peril. Master Shifu sent me here to fetch four warriors. the four warriors extend their palm, the rhinos stop training. I’m looking for… suddenly appears out of a building with a mop and a bucket of water. the Cleaner? looks to his left and right before nervously lowering his head. Crane: Uh, yes? Tigress: Right. walks up to Crane. Master Cleaner, it is an honor to meet you. rhinos and the four warriors look at Crane curiously. Master Shifu has asked that you return with me to the Jade Palace. You are needed there. gasps in joy. Crane: The Jade Palace? scene cuts to Crane’s dream. Shifu gives Crane a thumbs-up as the Hall of Warriors appears to be clean and shiny. Shifu: Excellent work! scene cuts back to reality. Crane: Ye-es! I— calming down, Crane drops his mop in joy. Yes, of course I’ll go. Tigress: Good. We must hurry. laughs in joy as he leaves. Crane: The Jade Palace! I’m needed there! rhinos and the four warriors look in confusion as Tigress and Crane leave. Tigress: Let’s see. Who’s next? opens the scroll. The… Comedian? scene cuts to Monkey in a comedy club in another city. Monkey: That’s not a banana. That’s my wife! his audience groans at his joke, a sheep man from the audience speaks. Audience Member: Oh, this is awful. Monkey: Okay, two of us go into a bar. audience screams and leaves in a panic. Monkey barely flinches as a tomato is thrown at him. Actually, one of us goes in. scene cuts to the audience rushing out of the door as Tigress is about to knock. The Audience Member looks at Tigress. Audience Member: Do not go in there. He’s so ba-a-a-ad! Tigress: Excellent! and Crane peek past the door. Hello? Master Comedian? I’ve been sent by Master Shi— gasps as Monkey hangs from the top of the door. Is everything all right? Monkey: Sure, I killed in there. takes the scroll from Tigress and opens it. I cannot read this. hands the scroll back to Tigress. It’s upside down. Tigress: Master Shifu asked that you return with me to the Jade Palace. gasps in joy and then falls. Monkey: Jade Palace?! scene cuts to Monkey’s dream. Monkey, Shifu, and Oogway are seen sitting outside the Hall of Warriors and drinking tea. That’s not my wife. That’s a banana! three laughs at the joke. Get it? Shifu: Excellent joke. scene cuts back to reality. Tigress: Master? Master Comedian? Monkey: Ooh… Tigress: Will you come? scene cuts to Tigress, Crane, and Monkey leaving the city and going to Viper’s village. Monkey: Then I say, “That’s my wife!” Crane: Well, there you go. So, who’s next? scene cuts to the three of them looking at a poster of Viper. Tigress: The Dancer. scene cuts to Viper’s dream. Viper is seen ribbon dancing for Shifu and Oogway. Viper: Woo… hoo! Shifu: Excellent show. scene cuts back to reality. Viper: The Jade Palace! gasps in joy. Oh, Father, I’ll make you proud. Viper’s father: Oh, I’ve always been proud of you. and Monkey appear to be moved by the love between Viper and her father. Crane: Oh, that’s so cute. leaves the room in silence, hiding her sadness. Crane, Monkey, and Viper leave the room shortly after. Monkey: So, who’s next on the list? Tigress: What? Oh, yes. opens the scroll. The Doctor. scene cuts to a flashback of Tigress meeting Mantis. Mantis: I’m the, uh, doctor. scene cuts back to reality. Tigress: Oh, he’s already there! Let’s go. scene cuts to Mantis in the Jade Palace holding a tiny spiked mace. Mantis: I’ve read about this once. camera zooms out to show that Shifu is paralyzed by having needles all over his body. The floor is littered with other sharp objects that were probably used as part of the treatment. It’s called eyeball acupuncture. Mantis holds the mace over Shifu’s eyes, Shifu is seen shaking in fear. So, brace for impact. scene cuts to a distant shot of the Jade Palace, where only the sound of the impact is heard. The scene then cuts to the Four walking back to the Jade Palace. Monkey mocks Tigress’ slow movement by walking on two legs. Crane quickly flies past Tigress. Crane: Whoa! quickly slithers past Tigress. Viper: Coming through. Tigress watches everyone else pass by her, she stops and then decides to run quickly on all fours. At first, she catches up to the others. But then she laughs in joy as she realizes she can run even faster. Crane: Yeah! Tigress continues to run, she finds herself almost colliding into a mountain. Before impact, her pupils constrict and she leaps towards the mountain. Tigress: Hiyah! breaks the mountain into many pieces with a Tiger Palm Strike. After all the rubble clears away, she realizes she has fallen past the edge of a cliff. Whoa! closes her eyes as she is about to hit the water. She gasps in surprise as she doesn’t hear herself hitting the water. Wha— opens her eyes to see her reflection on the water and Viper slithering across the water in front of her. Tigress looks behind herself to see that Crane is carrying her. Crane flies upward and drops Tigress. Crane: Whoa! finds herself standing on top of Viper like a skateboard. Tigress looks above her to see Monkey walking on wooden stilts. As they leave the water, they jump across a bamboo forest. Seconds later, they leave the bamboo forest and continue moving. Tigress: Now I know why Shifu chose you. Crane: Really? Why? Tigress: Because, looks at the three. you’re amazing! Monkey: Nice! Crane: Oh, wow. Thanks! Tigress: At this pace, we’ll get there just in time. Crane: Great! Can’t wait! a leaf covers the camera, the scene cuts to a speechless Shifu looking at the Four. Oogway and Mantis are standing behind him. Shifu: Uh… Tigress: And with the Doctor, you have the four you requested. Mantis: Wait, what? Tigress: May I add… it was an honor to serve you. Shifu: Why, Tigress, what is this? Tigress: The—the warriors on your list. hands Shifu a scroll. Crane: Uh… Viper: Warriors? Where? opens the scroll. Shifu: This is not my list! Where are the warriors that I sent for? scene cuts to the four red panda men playing cards with each other. Red Panda: Oh, is it my turn? scene cuts back to Tigress. Tigress: I—I don’t understand. It must be an accident. Oogway: Ah, there are no acci— silences Oogway by extending his palm to him. Tigress: Master, forgive me. Monkey and Viper look at each other in confusion. Shifu: You disappoint me. Who will defend the valley now? Crane: Wait, we can help Tigress. Tigress: What? Crane: We can… fight… a little… bit. Viper: Yes, you can count me in too. Monkey: Let’s do this! Mantis: I’m not actually even a doctor, so, I’m in. Shifu: You can help by leaving. Monkey: Okay, bye. Tigress: No. No, master, please listen. I have seen them. They have skills! Shifu: But they are not the warriors I sent for! looks at the Four. Tigress: It’s been an honor to know you. walks down the stairs. Monkey: Oh. Viper: But, Tigress. Tigress: I’m sorry. goat man suddenly appears running towards Shifu. Servant #2: Master Shifu! Master! The boar! The boar has been spotted by the Great Forest! Shifu: Evacuate the city to higher ground. Servant #2: Right away! looks at the Four. Shifu: You. You should leave now. Crane: Let’s go. Four walk down the stairs. Shifu looks at Oogway. Shifu: I’ll do what I can. scene cuts to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom with Tigress sitting miserably on a cliff edge and Oogway walking towards her. Oogway reads the opened scroll and sits next to her. Oogway: A cleaner, a comedian, a dancer, and even a little doctor. It was no accident that you found them. Tigress: I failed Shifu. Oogway: Worse. You are failing yourself. quickly glances at the peach tree. No matter how much you try, you will never be Shifu. The question is, can you be Tigress? flower from the peach tree falls past Tigress. Tigress looks behind her and sees Oogway walking away. The scene cuts to the villagers evacuating the village. The camera slowly moves to the right until it stops at Po and Mr. Ping outside the noodle shop. Po: This is terrible. Mr. Ping: Yes, they are leaving before breakfast. Po: No, dad. If I hadn’t poisoned Shifu with my food, then none of this would have ha… ppened. Mr. Ping: Po? You cooked that meal for Shifu?! repeatedly bumps the side of his head against a wall. So, Shifu ate noodles from Ping’s Noodle Hut? Po: Dad, I’m sorry. I was gonna tell you, but— Ping quickly hugs Po. Mr. Ping: No, this is fantastic! Po: But— Mr. Ping: Now serving the Jade Palace, Ping and Son. You can’t buy this kind of publicity. Po: But, dad— Mr. Ping: If we hurry, we’ll be the only ones selling food to all those starving folk. Po: Wait— Ping runs to his kitchen. Mr. Ping: I’ll get the pots. Po: But— Mr. Ping: Gather some roots and mushrooms from the hilltop and I’ll see you up there later. sighs in reluctance. Po: Okay, I’m on it. Four are seen walking along the evacuating villagers. The camera follows the Four instead of Po. Viper: I wish there was something we could do. Mantis: So, any idea how big this boar is? Is it like huge? Is it gigantic? Is it big-ish? scene cuts to Tigress standing alone outside the Great Forest. Seconds later, Boar suddenly appears, breaking and pushing any tree that’s in front of him. Boar: I am Boar! proceeds to mimic Shifu’s fighting stance. Tigress: I hold my ground. Steady. Strong. This is the way of Kung Fu. looks to the right of him. The camera slowly moves down from the distant Jade Palace to Tigress, who is in front of Boar. Boar: So, you’re gonna stop me? laughs in arrogance. Let’s see! laughs again as his body causes Tigress’ strike to push herself back. Is that all you got? I’m disappointed. knocks around Tigress before sending her flying with a punch. I was expecting a challenge! laughs in arrogance again and continues walking. The scene cuts to Shifu appearing out of the doors of the Hall of Warriors and seeing Oogway standing next to him. Oogway: Good morning, Shifu. Shifu: I must do something. Oogway: No. blocks Shifu from walking forward with his staff. Her destiny is not yours to control. scene cuts back to the fight between Tigress and Boar. Boar laughs in arrogance as he picks up an unconscious Tigress. Boar: I am unstoppable! throws Tigress into the air. Crane catches Tigress. Crane: Gotcha! flies past Boar and lightly drops Tigress on the ground. Viper appears next to Crane. Viper: Don’t move, sweetie. kisses Tigress on the cheek. ''Muah. ''slithers into battle against Boar. Monkey screeches as he also joins the battle and latches onto Boar’s face. Monkey: You know what the best part of the joke is? punches Boar’s face multiple times. The punch line! slowly awakens, seeing Crane, Monkey, and Viper fight. Viper slithers behind Boar. Viper: Need a hand? whips Boar’s butt with her tail. Crane flies Viper away from Boar’s smash and throws a gust of wind at him with his wings. The four now regroup in front of Tigress. Boar: What are you doing? You are nothing! I just defeated Shifu! Tigress: No. I’m not… Shifu. pupils constrict and claws sharpen. Tigress leaps into the air, ripping apart her robe to reveal her trademark red vest. I am Tigress. four and Boar looks up at Tigress in awe. Mantis: Whoa. scene cuts to Shifu gasping in awe as he watches Tigress. The scene cuts back to Tigress landing a punch on Boar’s face. Tigress: Hiyah! continues to fight Boar with ease. The scene cuts to Po appears out of the bushes in the distance to collect mushrooms. He looks to his side and watches Tigress in the process of singlehandedly defeating Boar. The scene cuts back and forth between Tigress and Po. Every time Tigress lands a blow on Boar, Po is seen with a different expression of awe. Eventually, the camera stops on Mantis holding up Boar’s nose. Mantis: Buddy, hold your breath. It’s gonna hurt. pushes Boar back with a Double Tiger Palm Strike. Tigress: All right, all together. Ha! Five leaps forward and obeys Tigress’ ensuing instructions. Po is in the background failing to imitate the Five. Twist your hips. Recoil. And extend! Five kick Boar together and send him flying. The animation goes into slow-motion. Boar: I’ve… been… stopped. tusks fall apart. The scene cuts to Po’s pupils being zoomed in and replaced with hearts. Po: Kung Fu. looks at the Five and the unconscious Boar. I know. I know what I want to do! I know what I want to do! runs back and falls after attempting to kick the air. Whoa! scene cuts back to the Five. Tigress: I guess we’re done here. Monkey: Hey! We could be a team. Tigress: Yes! Crane: Great! Mantis: What should we call ourselves? scene cuts to Shifu and Oogway still standing outside of the Hall of Warriors. Oogway: Here, Shifu. immediately cures Shifu’s illness by poking his chest at two different spots. The scene cuts to the Five walking back to the Jade Palace. Crane: What about the Forensic Five? Mantis: The Funky Five? Crane: The Fireproof Five? Mantis: Bigger. Think bigger! Crane: The Fleshy Five. Five meet Shifu and Oogway, who are both standing outside the Training Hall. Shifu looks at Tigress. Shifu: Sloppy. Very sloppy. Five quickly lose their happy looks. ''Your technique is unorthodox and undisciplined. Training begins right away. ''immediately goes into Shifu’s fighting stance. Tigress, what are you doing? looks behind herself and sees Shifu pushing the wooden doors of a building, revealing the interior of the Training Hall. It’s time to develop this… Tiger Style of yours. looks around in awe. I am very proud of you. looks back at the other four. Tigress: Master. Shifu: Wait! You’re welcome to stay. You fought well. With courage and honor. We must explore those… skills of yours. looks at Mantis. You are tiny. Very small. But I already know how much pain you can inflict. Mantis: You’re welcome. looks at Monkey. Shifu: Oh, four fists, huh? I think you should be able to handle this. hands Monkey a staff. Shifu looks at Crane and inspects his wings. Hm, whatever their nature, your limbs will become your weapons. Your shields. Your best allies. looks at Viper. Ah, right, no legs. Viper: Yeah. Oops. playfully hisses. Shifu: We’ll work something out. laughs in joy. Shifu walks up to the entrance of the Training Hall and looks back at the Five. Oogway is seen leaving the Training Hall to give privacy between Shifu and the Five. All right, then, we have five new Kung Fu styles to perfect. scene cuts back to 3D-animation in the present day, turning the Five into Po’s action figures. Child #1 plays with the Tigress action figure. Child #1: And then Tigress went for the last blow. scene cuts to Po crying as he looks around for his action figures. Po: Where are they? Where? Child #1: I will follow your lead, Master Tigress. Together we’ll defeat the bandits. peeks his head above a wall. Po gasps in joy when he sees his action figures. Po stops climbing the wall and watches Child #1 play. They don’t stand a chance against my sidekick. Come on, you ugly bandit. Come have a taste of my foot. Hiyah. #1 falls after attempting to kick the air. Forgive me, Master Tigress. I have failed you. #1 plays with Monkey and Viper. Child #1 imitates Viper’s voice. You’ll never be a great warrior. His stance is too weak. #1 imitates Monkey’s voice. That’s because he won’t eat his broccoli. #1 imitates Tigress’ voice. Well, I believe in him. #1 looks at the Tigress action figure and attempts to kick the air again. Po whispers to himself as he watches the Rabbit Child maintain a proper kicking stance. Po: Yes, right foot. That’s it, now shift your weight. Twist the hips. Recoil… and extend! Child #1: Hiyah! #1 successfully kicks the air without falling. Yes! Thank you, Master Tigress. Child #1’s mother: Come on, sweetie. Bedtime. Child #1: Coming, mom. Coming. #1 falls after attempting a mid-air kick. Po laughs in joy. Po: Well done, little master. catches a glimpse of the Five. ''Oh! ''Five quickly walk up to Po. Tigress: '''Did you find your dolls? '''Po: Uh… Tigress: Your father told us he accidentally gave them away. smiles as he looks at the wall behind him. Po: No, I think they’re right where they’re meant to be. looks back at the Five. Besides, I got the real thing right here! laughs in joy. Crane: That’s right! Viper: Oh, that’s so sweet. and the Five walk back to the Jade Palace. The camera follows some leaves flying away. Oogway: Who knows the ways of the universe? Accident? Or destiny? That is the secret. of the leaves covers the camera. of transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Shorts transcripts